Unsuspecting Victim
by Nikki Lee
Summary: R for language. The boys weren’t rescued and Ralph is dead. But now a girl is there because of another planerncrash. Jack and the older kids are now 15 or 16. The younger kids are 10.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I own only my own made up characters

Summary: The boys weren't rescued and Ralph is dead. But now a girl is there because of another plane crash. Jack and the older kids are now 15 or 16. The younger kids are 10.

Chapter 1:

She struggled out of the plane. Somehow her black bag was still attached to her shoulder. Her neck long bangs were out of their place from her ponytail and hanging on the sides of her face. She pulled herself out using every muscle in her arms and legs. Cuts covered her face and blood smeared it. She saw in front of her feet. She looked up to see boys and maybe even boys her age in what looked like loin cloths.

She stood up dusting her black tank top and her dark blue jeans off. She saw her belt was still there as was her pocket knife and cell phone. She looked at the tallest and most built boy which was in front of her.  
He had blonde hair and blue eyes and was dirty beyond belief. She raised a dark red eyebrow at him and waited for someone to speak. No one did they just stared at her.

"Okay... so yea whats up ya'll?" She said trying to break the silence. She was now surrounded and many of them pointed wooden spears at her. Her eyebrow remained raised and she moved one of the spears away from her neck. "Yea you kinda need to watch where ya'll are pointing those things. You could poke out one of my eyes or something."

"Shut up!" Spoke the blonde one. "Who are you to tell me to shut up?" She yelled. "I am cheif of this land and you will obey me!" He commanded. "And if I don't?" She implied. "We will kill you like a beast." he said. "Right okay... Hmm let me make this a fair fight and try and find my sword in all that rubble of crap." She said pointing towards the plane she climbed from. She was the only survivor and she knew it and now she was with crazy boys that apparently had to much sun.

The blonde boy moved his head and many of the spears closed in on her. She raised her head a bit as a spear poked her jugular. "Okay okay I give in to you crazy ass bastards."

The spears remained on her and she was driven to the cliffs where apparently they dwelled. She sat on a log and the others left as the blonde boy came and stood tall above her. She stood up to show she was not afraid of him or his "men".

"I am Jack." he said. She raised her eyebrow again and said, "I'm Trip... I will only be referred to as Trip." She said. "You need to kinda get outta my face or I might have a PMS attack on you or a bitch fit. Don't mess with female hormones."

Jack looked down on her. He didn't understand at all what she said. He kinda liked how she spoke up against him. She was not peaceful and a little dominant. However, she was a threat to his authority. He slapped her across the face and her eyes basically went red. "Don't you ever hit me." She said in gritted teeth. She punched him in the face and he tackled her down. After a long struggle and many of the others yelling for Jack he eventually pinned her down. He motioned for the others to leave and looked down on her. "I have proved my authority. You may join us or be exiled into the cave of the beast." She shifted her weight and threw him off and said, "I might as well join ya'll. No point in being a loner if I'm going to survive at all."

Inside Jack was glad, he didn't know why yet. He wanted to impress her and his stick was pulsating. He turned away embarrased. He liked her and walked off telling the others to keep an eye on her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I own only my own made up characters Summary: The boys weren't rescued and Ralph is dead. But now a girl is there because of another plane crash. Jack and the older kids are now 15 or 16. The younger kids are 10.

Chapter 2

She glared at him as the boys surrounded her. There seemed only 4 boys were about her age. The others were little kids and she could easily take the little kids, but Jack and maybe 2 other boys maybe hard for her to take if she must.

She had no plans of taking over their little indian club there. However, she would not be subjected to some worthless female slave. It was almost like they didn't even know what a girl was.

The older boys were in charge of watching her constantly. She sat on a log the whole time. She got up to go to the bathroom and the others followed. She grabbed the nearest boy to her and dug her fingers in a pressure point between the collar bone and shoulder. "Listen buddy I need to go to the bathroom get off my fucking back! Maybe I may go to the plane and try and find my other clothes and such. I am not up to anything and tell your control freak leader that!" She released him and walked off leaving the boys stunned.

They ran back to Jack to tell them what had happened. She knew they would, but she didn't care. She went for her bathroom break and went back to the plane site. She slid herself into the mess of bodies and stench. She looked towards where she had sat in the plane and found few things of hers. She got out and took out her pocket knife and went to the compartment of the plane where luggage was stored. She ripped a whole open (A/N: Say there was already a hole there xD She just made it bigger)

She climbed in and began searching for her small suitcase. She soon found it and drug it out with her from the plane. She put the strap of her suitcase on her shoulder and began walking around trying to retrace her steps. She soon came to a point where a pigs skull was on a stick. She raised an eyebrow when she suddenly felt something pointy on her back. She stood very still and was grabbed by the shoulder and whipped around only to face Jack and the boy whos pressure point was probably still hurting him.

"I did not say you could go anywhere." Jack said with an almost demanding tone. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want to fight with female hormones! I don't think so. Get off my back." She turned around and began walking off when a knife suddenly came to her throat. "You will not make me look weak in front of my men." He whispered darkly in her ear.

She lifted her head trying to release some pressure from his knife. She hadn't known they had real weapons. She thought they were all sticks. This knife was sharp too. It began to cut into her skin. Blood dribbled down her neck. "Release me now!" She demanded in a soft tone. He only pushed the knife harder into her throat. She closed her eyes and tried again, "Please release me." Her tone was still demanding, but she gave into him a little bit. He knew what he wanted to do with her, sort of. He knew he liked it when she gave into him.

He then said, "You will follow us and stay where someone can keep an eye on you. It is for your saftey against the wild animals of the island." She rolled her eyes and began following them and let out her own dry remark. "The only thing wild here is you." Jack ignored her and walked on listening to her footsteps as she followed him obediantly.

Two of the younger boys were making a fire using someones glasses. "Isn't that just intelligent." She said then pulled from her pocket one of the 8 lighters she brought. "To bad you didn't ask if I had one of these." Jack turned around to see the lighter in her hand. He had almost forgot that such a tool existed. "You will hand that over to them right away." She shook her head and put it back in her pocket. "Theres no fuel left." She lied. "Its the only one I had and I used it up before I got on the plane to light someones cigs. Quite gross really. I still need to go back to the plane though. I have another bag there and I can't keep contacts in forever. I only have enough formula to last me maybe a year and then its back to glasses for me. Just don't try to take mine cause mine aren't like the kind you guys are using. Mine are plastic and the sun will only melt them and not create fire." Jack turned away from her babbling and began to walk off. She stood there with her arms crossed and turned off to follow a path down the cliff and towards the ocean.

Jack turned to see a wisp of her hair follow her as she began walking down the cliff. He went to the edge of the cliff and watched her as she went towards the ocean. He watched her as she removed her darker shirt to a lighter more see through one. She removed her jeans and revealed a lime green bathing suit bottom and she went into the ocean. At first she walked in getting used to the cooler water. Then she began diving in the waves. She wished she had a boogey board or something, but stayed where only her feet could touch the bottom.

Jack watched her frolick in the ocean. He grew interested with her movements. She was tough around the edges, but she had her feminine side as well. He probably seemed like a beast to her, but he was no different. He was rough around the edges, but had a good streak to him... occasionally. 


End file.
